Devil May Cry: The New Beginning
by Isshin Shiba
Summary: A new man has been sent in place of Dante. Will he follow in Dante's footsteps or no? While on his journey he meets a young girl. He made a promise to Dante to not fall for any girl he meets. Will he follow that promise or break it? We'll see.
1. Devil May Cry: The New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Journey

_I'm a loner, a loner that kills evil spirits to have the world and all of mankind. I belong to nobody and I planned that from the start._

Deserted towns…the only place that I can find evil spirits and demons of many kinds. I, and only I was in the town at that time. My sword scathed at the ground as I walked in the center of town, my guns were just below my armpits and my shotgun strapped to my back along with the sword. There was no one in sight as I looked at the wooden planks on the ground where the town used to stand.

_"Hmmm…this town must have moved away," I said to myself._

A piece of wood near me began to rise. I turned and drew my guns at the unknown object below the wooden plank. I stepped closer, my movements almost like nothing, watching for any more movements that were around me. A human hand rose out from under the wooden plank and began digging at the dirt. I kicked over the board, my guns still drawn I looked down and saw a human girl. She was all shaken up and looked very afraid like she'd seen a ghost.

"Don't hurt me please," said the red haired girl.

I stood up and placed my guns back into their sling. I looked back down at her with my deep blue eyes.

"Come with me…" I answered the girl, holding out my hand for her to take.

An unknown object flew at me and together I trampled to the ground with this animal. The jaws were mighty powerful and the claws digging into my flesh making blood absorb into my clothes. The animal looked at me than at the young girl, its eyes glowed at the girl as it began getting off me slowly. I turned my head and took a glance at the girl.

"Run…Get out of here now," I said trying to reach for my guns.

"No, I won't leave you," the girl replied back to me.

The animal ripped away from my flesh making the skin rip off, it charged at the girl, its paws hitting the ground like a rock slide and within that moment I drew my guns and shot the animal multiple times, blood splitting out of the body of the beast and onto the ground. I fell on the ground lifeless; blood oozing out from its wounds. The girl stood there wondering and scared about what just happened.

"How did you…I mean, what the hell just happened?" the girl asked.

I stood up slowly from the ground and walked past her. My black boots hitting the ground with an amazing force.

"Where are you going now? You just walk off after you save my life? Some man you ought to be," said the girl walking beside me.

I kept walking; I didn't want to hear her complaining or anything.

"Hello? Answer me, will you?" she asked pressing her hands against my chest to make me stop dead in my tracks.

"I don't want you following me," I answered pulling her hands away from me.

"Than what am I supposed to do?" she asked once again.

"Go on with life…" I replied walking out of the town and leaving her behind in the dust.

"You bastard! You're not fucking leaving me here! I'm coming with you!" she answered running up beside me.

I turned and looked at her, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to be safe and the only way to do it is to stay with you," she replied back to me.

"No ones safe with me, you almost died if I didn't save you," I answered back.

"I'm staying with you weather you like it or not," she replied back to me.

I turned away from the girl and began walking again. I want no one, but I saved this woman's life. What should I do?

"Come with me," I spoke up just enough for her to hear me.

She ran up to me and walked on my left side watching as we past the ruins of the shaken up town.

"What's your name?" she asked still looking at the road than at the forest coming up.

"Isshin," I replied walking along with her.

"I'm Meg," she said looking up at me with those sparking emerald green eyes.

Together we walked into the forest not looking back and onto the road that awaits us. Meg and I walked silently into this unknown forest, not knowing what's ahead of us.

"Why are we going in here?" asked Meg looking up at me.

I kept walking, listening to all the sounds around me, all the sudden a large thump hits the ground. I withdrew my guns and pointed them ahead of me.

"Isshin…" said Meg moving closer to me.

"Go hide, I'll find you," I replied listening if the thump would come again.

Meg ran off trying to find a place to hide, I took small steps trying not to scare the creature that was in the forest. The loud thump came again but only it was louder, it was getting closer and closer. I threw myself against a tree reloading my guns, but by that time a large hand grabbed me by the waist and began squeezing the life out of me. My guns it the ground like a small thump of a boulder, and I still clasped in the hands of a demon. The bushes ruffled below me and out came Meg.

"Isshin! Isshin, can you hear me?" yelled Meg from the ground below me.

I couldn't speak or else I'd die. My head fell forward onto the forefinger of the demon that held me. My limp body, with no movement, no emotions. Meg ran over to where my guns had fallen and lifted them off the ground; a little too heavy for her to handle.

"Isshin! I'm going to help you, if you can hear me!" yelled Meg pointing the guns up at the demon.

The demon smiled and awaited the attack of my guns. They wouldn't fore for some reason, she pulled back the trigger many times but it never fired.

"Stupid guns," said Meg pulling the trigger a couple more times making and annoying clicking noise.

"P-Pull the g-glock back…" I said looking down at her with my eyes beginning to roll back.

"Isshin!" Meg screamed pulling the glock back and firing at the demon.

Slowly the grip of the demons hand loosened, and I fell to the ground; my body limp as a twig. The demon fell down breaking down most of the forest in front of us. Footsteps came running at me and someone calling my name like they needed me.

"Isshin! Isshin! Please wake up…I-I need you," Meg said with a tear running down the slope of her cheek.

My eyes faintly opened, but not all the way. I saw her, her tear was very clear to me that she cared, cared so much about me.

"Oh, you're awake," said Meg wiping her eyes from the tears she cried.

"Why were you crying?" I asked looking up at her from the ground.

"Oh, I-I'm just glad you're all right," Meg replied getting up from the ground. "Do you want some help?"

"There's no need to cry for me…" I said getting up from the ground without her help.

Meg moved away from me as we came face to face. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my guns away from her.

"So, where to now?" asked Meg looking at me.

"Moving on. We have to get past this forest and reach this castle," I replied putting my guns back.

"How long will it take for us to get to that castle?" asked Meg walking up to me.

"A few days, maybe even a few weeks if we don't start right now," I replied walking past her.

She ran up beside me and smiled. Her smile looked beautiful and went good with her beautiful face. I shook the image of her smile out of my mind and kept walking. A few miles after we got out of the forest I spotted a lake where she can clean off the dirt and blood off her face.

"Do you want to stop for a drink or wash up?" I asked walking toward the lake.

"Um…sure," replied Meg walking up to the lake next to me.

She knelt down at the edge of the lake and scooped up a hand full of water. She splashed it on her face and rubbed away the smudges of dirt and some of the blood marks. I walked up silently to her and looked down at my reflection; I also had smudges on my face.

"Hehe, you're dirty too," said Meg looking down at my reflection.

I smirked and replied, "Yeah, I am too."

I splashed my whole head into the water and wiped away all of the dirt and blood. I heard Meg laughing right when I did it and came back to the surface soon afterwards. My short brown/ blonde hair was painted to my forehead and the sides of my face, I looked up and Meg smiled at me once again.

_This woman is no other that I've met before. I'm afraid if I say something to her, she'll end up laughing or smiling again. I don't understand women, from what I've heard from Dante is not to trust or fall in love with any woman I meet…but…I don't think I could do it…_


	2. The Great Journey

Chapter 2: The Great Journey

After leaving the lake, Meg and I walked to a field full of wild flowers and butterflies. What a beautiful sight, I could imagine Meg running through the flowers and playing with the butterflies.

"What are you looking at Isshin?" asked Meg walking up beside me looking at the field below us.

I shook my head at that moment and replied, "Nothing, I'm just thinking about something."

She looked at me strangely than walked down the hill ahead of me. When she reached the base of the hill she waved at me to come down with her. I made no movement for a couple seconds until my foot lifted and sent me tumbling down the hill to her feet. She stared at me than began to laugh, tears formed in her eyes as she began to laugh even harder.

"It wasn't that funny," I said lifting myself off the ground and dusting myself off.

"Y-You're s-s-so hilarious," she stammered trying to stop herself from laughing so hard.

I sighed and walked through the flowers without her beside me. She came running behind me, suddenly her foot got stuck in a hole and she began to fall forward. My reaction was total instinct; I turned and caught her in my arms. Her head placed nicely into the curve of my chest and my shoulder blade. My knees digging into the ground, Meg and I stayed in this same position for a few minutes.

"Meg…" I said trying to get her attention.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Meg replied moving away from me and blushing.

It's quite all right. I didn't want you to get hurt, that's all," I answered getting up off the ground above the flowers.

"Thank-you," replied Meg dusting herself off as she came toward me.

My eyes widen as her face came toward mine. I couldn't believe what she was going to do, something I'm going to soon regret. As her soft lips touched mine a loud thump rumbled the ground below us.

"Meg, run now!" I said pushing her forward and trying to get myself out of range also.

We hid in the forest upon the hill beyond the trees. This was the only place where we could hide besides the field. The rumble came again, shaking the trees and the ground.

"What will we do now?" asked Meg as I pinned her against a tree.

"Shhh…be quiet," I answered lifting my sword from its sheath.

I walked out from the trees after telling Meg to stay where she was. My sword scathed the ground as I made my way down the hill and into the field. Near the center of the field I noticed dozens of black horses with red eyes.

_"Oh no," I said to myself as one of the horses heads lifted from the ground._

The horse's mouth had blood trailing from its lips, its eyes gleaming at me and its tail in the shape of a dagger. The other horses around the field looked up at me with the same reaction. Each of them snorted as they watched me, I was motionless from this point on. All of the sudden a horse from behind the group came forward; this one had the same red eyes, its body bleeding all over and its bones protruding from its skin. It lifted its head and gave out an evil cry making all of them come at me at once. Meg watched from behind the tree, in shock. I lifted my sword and ran at the lead horse. As I reached the horse my blade sliced the head off, the body remained beside me its head flying off in the opposite direction. Blood shot out from the head and covered most of my clothing and some parts of my face. Its veins and other organs lay outside the body making it look more gruesome. The other horses came all at once as I sliced through each of them. As the last and final one came it me, its tail whipped my sword and tossed it away from me. I stood there looking at my worst far ever, _death._ Its tongue shot out at me and wrapped around my neck. The smell of its breath made me want to gag, but I already was choking. I managed to grab my hand gun and pointed it at the horses head.

"Take this you son of a-…" I was cut off from the horses daggered tail that stabbed me through the back and out from the front. Blood trailed down my mouth and my eyes began to flickering.

"No!" yelled a familiar voice from behind me.

She ran to my word and cut the horse's tail off, making the horse scream bloody murder. I fell to the ground motionless, my eyes beginning to close completely. As my eyes finally closed the screaming of the horse finally faded.

"_You must promise me you'll never fall in love and will never die," said a voice._

"_You have my word sir, I won't let you down," replied the other voice in my mind._

I woke up near a warm fire by the lake. I turned my head and saw my clothes on the branches of trees, drying and across my body was a blanket, I was completely naked from head to toe. A shadowy figure came up beside me and knelt down to me.

"Glad you're awake," said the shadowy figure above me.

"Hmmm…" I mumbled turning my face to this mysterious figure.

"Oh, stop whining, I treated your wounds and washed your clothes," replied a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to see a girl with emerald green eyes, it was Meg, but what happened to the horse?

"You feeling okay?" she asked setting one of her hands on my forehead.

"I'll be okay. What happened after I fell on the ground?" I asked looking up at her still.

"Oh, the horse is dead. Would you like some water?" she asked lifting a cup from the ground.

I lifted myself slowly off the ground and took a sip of the water, very refreshing. She helped me lie back down and fold the blanket back into its spot.

"Thank-you" I said to her, still looking up into her beautiful green eyes.

I had this urge of some sort. A jolt of lightning that made me go for it. I pulled her down to me, her lips touched mine and we kissed. I angled my mouth against hers to go deeper, my tongue caressing hers. She pulled away from me blushing and stared down at me.

"I'm sorry," she said getting up and checking if my clothes were dry yet.

I sighed and wrapped the blanket around my waist and walked toward her. She turned and smiled at me, that sweet and gentle smile that made me want more of her. I wanted to know more about her and how she got caught up in this kind of trouble.

"Your clothes are dry now, you can go put them on behind this tree," she said walking away from me and checking the fire.

I walked up to my clothes and went behind the tree to change. She walked over to the tree; I was finishing up and put my shirt on with my leather jacket.

"The suns about to set. Do you want to watch it with me?" Meg asked standing there looking at me.

"Yeah, sure," I answered walking away from the tree and to the hilltop to watch the sunset.

She walked up behind me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You want to sit down?" I asked turning my head to hers.

She shook her head and together we sat on the hill watching as the sun disappeared. Meg grabbed my hand and set her fingers in place with min and together they intertwined. I turned to her and smiled; she laid her head on my shoulder and soon fells asleep. The sky turned bright orange-red over the field where the dead horse corpses lay. I picked up Meg and lay her next to the fire with the blanket on her. I lay my back against a tree, Meg in my arms asleep next to the fire.

_I'm sorry master. I disobeyed you, my promise to you is now broken. There's nothing I can do to make it right again. But, to you there is only one way to solve this…the taking of one's life…_


End file.
